Star Wars
Summary of Movie Star Wars is an American epic space opera franchise conceived by George Lucas. For more information about Star Wars, visit here or here. Movies Appearances in MAD [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *'Episode 2 TransBOREmores': C-3PO and R2-D2 appear at the robot party. *'Episode 2 Star Wars: the Groan Wars': One of the main segments is a parody of Star Wars: the Clone Wars. *'Episode 4 Star Blecch': References appear throughout the segment. The bar scene from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_IV:_A_New_Hope a New Hope] and 2 aliens from Star Wars kicking Captain Kirk, Kirk on a ice planet with a Wampa and Luke Skywalker, and the ending with the Enterprise sends out Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 in an X-Wing to destroy the enemy ship. There was a mention by Schlock that they keep stealing stuff from Star Wars. *'Episode 5 WALL·E·NATOR': Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street calls WALL·E·NATOR as "R2-D2". *'Episode 6' Celebrities Without Their Makeup: Iron Man without his makeup is shown to be C-3PO. *'Episode 18 Are You Karate Kidding Me?': The Dagobah training scene from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_V:_The_Empire_Strikes_Back the Empire Strikes Back] with an appearance of Luke Skywalker and Yoda including telling the main characters that they were looking to get sued. The line "You must feel the Force flow through you, it is the only way you can defeat Vader" was also said by Mr. Han. *'Episode 26 Force Code': The movie series gets spoofed along with Source Code. Colter Stevens has to stop the Death Star from exploding. Also appearing are Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi (disguise), Snoova, and Alderaan. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *'Episode 1 (27)' Jedi Negotiator: The Jedi from Star Wars (Obi-Wan Kenobi) gets spoofed alongside with Priceline Negotiator in the ad. *'Episode 3 (29)' Han Solo and Gretel: Han Solo appeared being spoofed along with Hansel and Gretel. *'Episode 6 (32)' What Would Boba Fett Do?: Boba Fett appeared in the segment as the narrator explains what Boba Fett would do in the situation. *'Episode 6 (32) ThunderLOLcats': One of the Narwhals (from the video "Narwhals" by mrweebl) said he was the "Jedi of the Sea" (which was a line in the song). *'Episode 9 (35) How I Met Your Mummy': Chewbacca is seen in line at the DMV. *'Episode 18 (44)' DVR2D2: R2-D2 advertises a digital video recorder (DVR). *'Episode 20 (46) Al Pacino and the Chipmunks': Al Pacino regrets not getting the role of Han Solo. *'Episode 21 (47) Real Veal': C-3PO and R2-D2 appear as one of the robots in the match. *'Episode 23 (49) The Adventures of TaunTaun': TaunTauns gets spoofed along with the The Adventures of Tintin. *'Episode 24 (50) Moves Like Jabba': Jabba the Hutt gets spoofed along with "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5. 'Season 3' *'Episode 1 (53) The Iron Giant Lady': C-3PO appears as a presenter. *'Episode 1 (53) Raising a New Hope': Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope gets spoofed along with Raising Hope. *'Episode 2 (54) Yawn Carter': Anakin Skywalker tries to tells John Carter that he took his speeder bike. *'Episode 3 (55)' Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo: Boba Fett gets spoofed along with the Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo. *'[[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Episode 4 (56)]] MADvent Calendar: The announcer says that Star Wars turns 35 years old or 912 in Wookie years. *'Episode 4 (56) Betty White & the Huntsman': In Betty White's shack, one of the posters behind Nion's office reads "Darth Betty" which is a crossover of Darth Vader and Betty White. *'Episode 4 (56)' R2-PO: R2-D2 and C-3PO fuse into one droid in the cartoon. *'Episode 5 (57)' Obi-Wan Kenobi Shows Darth Maul His Spork: Obi-Wan Kenobi shows Darth Maul his spork. *'Episode 26 (78) Star Wars Earned Stripes': The movie series gets spoofed along with NBC's Stars Earn Stripes. Category:Movie Category:TV Show Category:Characters